Rainy Night
by Dying Grin
Summary: Vegeta, one of the last of the Z-fighters visits the graveyard where his comrades are buried and wonders. Post GT. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:My first venture into Dragon Ball Z so be nice.

Gravel crunched underneath his white boots as he walked down down the mountain path towards where the third class clown used to live. My god it must have been nearly a hundred years since that buffoon had left with Shenron.

Shortly after he passed by two houses. One had belonged to the bookworm first-born of Kakarot, the one that beat Cell, and his human mate and their daughter Pan. As far as he knew Pan was still alive. Next he passed by Kakarot and his harpy of a mates house. It was abandoned and decrepit now.

He never would know how Kakarot could leave his family time after time and be welcomed back with open arms. But then he never came back, and it took his sons about two decades for that to sink in, and wasn't until she was on her deathbed that Chi-Chi came to terms with the fact that her precious Goku wasn't coming back this time.

He continued on until he reached the small graveyard, dubbed the " Z-graveyard" by Roshi when he was drunk and morbidly the name had stuck. Everyone was buried here: Krillin,Tien,Yamcha,Puar,Piccolo, Hercule,Chiaotzu,Oolong,Launch,the Sons and even...the Briefs. Trunks was buried there, aswell as Bra...and her.

If there was one thing he hated about Saiyan half-breeds was they had the lifespan of a normal human, while a full-blooded Saiyan could live up to two earth centuries. His white gloved hand gripped the gate and pushed it open,making sure to keep his strength in control. H entered the graveyard and trudged past the earthlings graves without a second glance.

Next he passed by the graves of the Son family: the Ox King,Chi-Chi,Gohan, Trunks friend Goten and Videl. But no Pan. So she hadn't died in the last ten years since his last visit here.

Now for his reason for visiting, he tuned and walked towards a line of graves. He ignored Bunny Brief and Dr. Brief and Trunks and Bras children graves and focused on three in particular .

His first-born son, a fighter ,he had done more then enough to earn his respect, Trunks. Then their was his princess, she had had him wrapped around her little finger since the second he laid eyes on her, a fighter but more mentally then Trunks, Bra. Then there was his mate, a genius at whatever she put her brilliant mind to, a firecracker who even he had feared to anger...Bulma.

Long ago he had accepted he would never go to the same place as her when he died, he had done far too many evil things in his youth to go to heaven. The thought of never holding her again still angered him do, his ki began to rise without him noticing. He only noticed when pebbles began to rise and fall around his boots and the ground began to shake.

He calmed himself and lowered his ki. There was a rumble of thunder and then the storm clouds above burst open, instantly showering the Saiyan in rain. He turned and rose into the air. He was about to shoot away when he felt a large ki approaching, a familiar ki . So instead he lowered himself to the ground and leaned against an oak tree.

Less then a minute later Vegeta Jr landed and looked across at him. The two men looked at each other.. Almost carbon copies of each other both with subtle but key differences, the newcomer had onyx black hair while he himself had grey hair with traces of black. Jr wore normal earthling clothing while he wore blue spandex. " Old man" the other man smirked in greeting.

"Hn" he replied,looking bored. The rain continued to pelt down in droves,drenching both men. After the usual pleasantries and inquires about his health Vegeta Jr flew off. Leaving him alone in the graveyard. He felt tired all of a sudden and he was drenched to the bone ,so he quickly flew down to Kakarot's old house. He panted in laboured breaths, unusual for the quick fly to be so taxing. He entered and sat on the old couch. He felt so tired all of a sudden. So very tired...maybe a quick nap would do him some good...

It took a while for anyone to notice that Vegeta,the Prince of all Saiyans had died that night. Very few people turned up for his funeral. He was buried alongside his two children and his wife,Bulma.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Final chapter guys. I thought the ending was a bit weak so give me your thoughts.

-10 years on-

As with everyday before the animals moved around the deciduous forest. The predators hunted the weaklings and the weak ate grass and berries and hid. But then out of nowhere a blue blur appeared on the horizon,causing the animals to scatter in fright over the blur's immense power. However before the animals could properly react the being was gone, heading towards the distant Mt. Paozu.

Vegeta Jr's face was set in it's iconic scowl as he flew through the air. It was a cold November morning and he was hungry, he had slipped out of Capsule Corporation at first light while his wife was asleep. He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing. He slowed down as the 439 Mountain Area came into view.

He slowed down and masked his ki he descended to the base of Mt. Paozu. As sure as he was that Goku would be in bed he didn't want to risk that fool sensing him. He had landing on the wrong side of the mountain. One side had a path up the mountain but the other was sheer cliff-face .

He grunted as he began to climb the cliff, small debris of rocks raining down at him as he grabbed the loose footholds. For twenty minutes he climbed up the cliff, further annoying him was the fact he could have flown to the top in a matter of seconds.

He hauled himself over the top and just laid in the grass for a moment. His muscles ached slightly from the climb, he defiantly needed to eat soon. He shot to his feet as an ear-splitting roar came from behind him.

A dinosaur was charging straight at him, of all the days to be incognito. For a few seconds he dodged and ran around the beast but it didn't let up. Growing quickly tired of the dinosaur he flew above it in the air and roared as a golden aura blossomed into existence around him " take this you overgrown lizard" he roared in anger,pointing one of his hands towards the beast "Big Bang Attack!".

Smoke covered the ground as his attack hit home, when it cleared there was a giant crater in the ground and no sign of his opponents existence. " My favourite kind of kill" Vegeta Jr quipped "overkill". His golden hair turned back to black and his teal eyes turned onyx black as he descended to the ground.

The grin on his face vanished when he realised if he had just killed it he could have eaten the dinosaur. His mood further dampened as he felt a familiar ki approaching and he groaned outloud. Second later the man landed and they stared at each other.

The newcomer was dressed in a faded and tattered blue fighting gi and had a red band wrapped around his forehead. The man had black spiky hair that stuck up in all directions. There was silence for another few seconds until Goku Jr's face broke into a grin "hey 'Geta" he laughed "did you come to spar?".

"Yes Goku I came to spar in jeans and a jacket" he snarled.

"Was that sarcasm Vegeta" the other Z-fighter questioned.

He shouldered past the man and flew into the air hoping the other demi-saiyan would get the message. He felt the other man behind him,asking question after question and receiving no answer. Any other day he would have tolerated his presence(and even though his pride would never have let him admit it, enjoyed the other man's company) but not today.

He turned in mid-air and the aura of the Super Saiyan 2 burst into life around him, he punched Goku in the face. The other man had been in his base form and hadn't been prepared for a punch of that power. Unconscious he fell to the forest below. Vegeta Jr panted slightly over the sudden use of his full power but after a second he blasted off towards a certain graveyard.

Only seconds later he landed in the graveyard and so he returned to base form. He quickly walked over to the row of graves that belonged to the Brief Family. He stared down at his namesakes grave and for some reason felt himself tearing up slightly. He had always harboured some leftover grief at Vegeta's death.

He should have noticed something was wrong when he met Vegeta in the graveyard 10 years before. But he hadn't and the man had died that night. "I'm sorry" he whispered. It would take hours for him to work up the courage to leave the graveyard.


End file.
